A Witness To The Truth
by zoelou77
Summary: Sherlock returns home to find Mrs Hudson conversing with 2 Jehovah's Witnesses. How will he react when he is drawn into conversation with them?


A/N:

As a Jehovah's Witness, I got to wondering what would happen if Sherlock got into a conversation with them. Queue plot bunny!

In "The Blind Banker" we see that Sherlock owns a Bible and he is not the type to own a book that he hasn't read! I would believe that he has retained certain points and messages from the Bible as some murders have either religious motives or overtones (ritualistic serial killings for example)

All quoted scriptures use the New World Translation of the Holy Scriptures, which is the standard Bible used by witnesses.

As always, all Sherlock material and characters belong to Sir Arthur Conan-Doyle, the BBC, Mark Gattis and Steven Moffatt respectively. I just take them out and let them play!

**A Witness To The Truth**

The door to Mrs Hudson's flat was open when Sherlock got home from wrapping up a double homicide with Lestrade (John was at work). As was his custom whenever his landlady's door was open in invitation, he entered and went straight to the kitchen to greet the motherly woman.

"Sherlock dear! Do sit down and have a cuppa with us."

Sherlock glanced at the couple sat in Mrs Hudson's kitchen. "Ah, you're obviously busy with your guests Mrs Hudson, I wouldn't want to intrude. Besides, religion is not a topic of discussion that I favour."

"Piffle, Sherlock! I've barely seen you this last week with that case you've been working on." Sherlock acquiesced gracefully; he could rarely refuse indulging the wishes of his favourite woman. Mrs Hudson smiled; she had invited Alex and Rebecca, two Jehovah's Witnesses, in more out of sympathy for them being out in the bitter cold February afternoon than genuine interest in the message. She was, however, intrigued as to how Sherlock would react to their earnest expressions of faith.

Sherlock looked at the young couple. "Congratulations on your recent engagement."

"Sherlock!" came the long-suffering warning from Mrs Hudson.

"What?" he queried innocently. "Can I not even make small talk? I thought you would approve!"

"I know that tone, Sherlock Holmes! You were about to reel off deductions about this young couple's life history."

"There's not really much to deduce. They are recently engaged – I would say within the last week – but have known each other many years, perhaps their whole life. They earn a modest living, but preaching and their faith are the main focus of their lives. They are very much in love and I believe that their marriage may actually last, in contrast to the majority who enter this ancient institution these days." Sherlock flashed one of his bright, half sincere smiles at the astonished couple.

"What? … How?" Alex stammered.

"Did I get anything wrong?" Sherlock asked eagerly.

"No, but how did you do that?"

"I observe. Your fiancée – the ring she is wearing is old, too old to simply have been in her possession that long, so an heirloom, but not hers, she's not used to wearing it. The fact that she's wearing on the ring finger of her left hand would indicate that it is an engagement ring, but the ways she unconsciously plays with it says that it is new to her – so recently engaged. Yet the body language between the two of you is easy and relaxed, so you've known each other for a long time before becoming romantically involved, I'm guessing that you are in the same congregation and therefore likely to have known each other since childhood.

"You are both dressed smartly and tidily as befitting the faith you represent, but while clean and of good quality, your clothes are not new – so not a lot of spare cash. You are both out in the early afternoon preaching your faith rather than being at work – so work is not a main focus in your life, but your faith is. You are both clearly devoted to each other and your faith, which encourages couples to work at a relationship and frowns on divorce, indicates that you are not taking this step lightly and the marriage is likely to last."

Rebecca looked at him in awe. "That was remarkable."

"Thank you." Sherlock smiled. "So, you are trying to convince Mrs Hudson to become a Jehovah's Witness?"

"We were enjoying a discussion on the merits of living by Bible principles."

"I was saying, Sherlock, you would be out of a job. Who would need a consulting detective if there was no crime?"

Sherlock smiled indulgently at his landlady. "Quite!"

"So, Sherlock, I'm Alex and this is my fiancée, Rebecca. You mentioned that religion isn't a topic that you favour. May I ask why?"

"I find the belief that there is a higher power that is interested in us pointless and inane. We are responsible for our own actions and most people suffer as a result of their own stupidity. Using God and the devil as scapegoats is nothing more than granting people a licence to continue in their stupidity without having to take responsibility for the consequences."

"Would it surprise you if I agreed with you on that?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "Enlighten me."

"Well, what you are talking about there is more a fatalistic attitude that God has everything planned out and we are merely puppets. The Bible clearly tells us that we are each responsible for our actions. Can I show you Romans 14:12?" Sherlock waved his hand in a 'carry on' gesture. "It says, 'So, then, each of us will render an account for himself to God.'"

"Interesting. Yet the Bible also talks about sin being inherited, implying that there is nothing we can do about it. I believe that was also in Romans. May I?" Sherlock reached for Alex's Bible, which Alex readily handed to him. He paged through Romans, scanning the pages. "Ah yes, here it is. Romans 5:12. 'Just as through one man sin entered into the world and death through sin, and thus death spread to all men because they had all sinned.' This clearly shows that sin is inherited, which would absolve people of responsibility, reducing us to mere animals."

"Hmm, I see your logic there, Sherlock. Let's think though of other things that we inherit genetically, say for example, poor eyesight. Would you leave it unchecked, saying I inherited it so there's nothing I can do about it?"

Sherlock scoffed. "Of course not! That would be idiotic!"

Alex smiled. "Quite. I wear contact lenses to correct my vision. It's no different with sin – we use our conscience to correct our sinful tendencies. We have regular sight checks to ensure that our vision is corrected to the optimum level. In the same way, we can use the Bible to check that our consciences are functioning at their best."

"Yes, well, you can look at it like that. I'm not denying that the Bible contains good advice and principles, but it doesn't prove that there is a god. It was written by men for men."

"Yes, it was." interjected Rebecca.

"Excuse me? I wasn't expecting that reply."

Rebecca smiled. "I didn't think you would be. Think about it though; the Bible was written by 40 different _men._ These men, though, didn't write their own ideas, but God's. Look at the first phrase of 2 Timothy 3:16, 'All scripture is inspired of God.' So, yes, the Bible was written by men, but God was the _author_. The Bible also tells us itself that it written for men. 2 Timothy 3:16, 17 continues 'beneficial for teaching, for reproving, for setting things straight, for disciplining in righteousness, that the man of God may be fully competent, completely equipped for every good work.'"

"Well Rebecca, I cannot refute the logic behind your reasoning, but it still doesn't prove that God exists."

"Sherlock, you are obviously an intelligent man, and I would assume from your approach to the subject and our conversation thus far that you have read the Bible." Alex smiled at Sherlock's nod of affirmation. "Then I'm sure that you will have noted the inner harmony, despite it being written over a period of around 1,500 years by 40 different men from varying backgrounds. Also, though the Bible is neither a science nor a history book, you may have noted that where it touches on these subjects it is accurate. Take Job 26:7 for example 'He is stretching out the north over the empty place, hanging the earth upon nothing' – that is a far cry from popular opinion of the time, even up to relatively modern times, even!"

"Of course I noticed that – I myself am a scientist."

"Well, add to that the prophecies that have already been fulfilled with startling accuracy …"

"Which some scholars believe to have been recorded after the supposed fulfilment." Sherlock interrupted.

"What you are left with is faith." Alex continued. "Hebrews 11:1 gives a wonderful definition of faith: 'Faith is the assured expectation of things hoped for, the evident demonstration of realities though not beheld'"

Alex was just finishing reading the scripture when a call came from the hall. "Hello Mrs H."

"In the kitchen, John." Sherlock called. "Well, I'll admit that that is an accurate description of faith, but I work with facts; facts are essential in my line of work. Faith is not enough to convict a murderer! Thank you for your time Alex, Rebecca, I have enjoyed our discussion."

"As have we, it was our pleasure." replied Rebecca.

"I must be going. Please accept my best wishes for your upcoming nuptials." With that Sherlock kissed Mrs Hudson on the cheek and left, John following in his wake.

Once they were inside their flat, John could contain himself no longer. "Jehovah's Witnesses Sherlock! Seriously? You were being nice to them and everything!"

"Don't worry John, I'm not about to convert, but you'd do well not to scoff. You will struggle to find a people so sincere and convinced in their faith. Even though I don't agree with them, I can respect that."

John shook his head in bewilderment. Would he ever truly understand his flatmate?


End file.
